


Kiss and Make Up

by babygrill



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anyways, Fluff, M/M, just fluff yall idk how to tag, just soft, school president Woojin, sly chan, sly woojin, soccer player Chan, there are soft kisses, your typical highschool au woochan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygrill/pseuds/babygrill
Summary: The campus' soccer captain and school's president are going out together, what's next?





	Kiss and Make Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! After almost 5 months here I am with another Woochan fic, I started writing this one awhile ago and eventually finished i since it’s been awhile since I posted something. Honestly I have like alot of unfinished woochan fics and started summaries but yikes, even started 2 dojae fics but they’re not even half way done. I’m excited for the kids’ next comeback yall I’m ready to spend them 💸 hopefully if its like a full album since I promised my multifandom self to buy atleast one for my stan groups and I already have like the kids’ pre debut and debut. Anyways I hope yall enjoy this fic I wrote and just be soft with Woojin and Chan.

"Where are we going?" the sound of Woojin's soft voice echoes around his room as he looks up at Chan who's currently near the door.

 

"Let's go out" Chan murmured, fixing his pitch black hair as his piercings dangle by his movements.

 

"But we have an exam tomorrow Channie" Woojin answered back while pouting, laying softly on the edge of his bed without breaking an eye contact within Chan's figure.

 

"Come on Woojin-ah, I missed you after one week not being able to see you because of that soccer match that happened in Japan" Chan said while walking towards Woojin and sitting besides the elder.

 

"Technically you and your team are excused but well because of you calling me like every damn minute of the day when you're free I wasn't able to review" Woojin mentioned and pinched Chan's nose that made Chan yelp that succeeded on making Woojin giggle.

 

"You look cute right now you know?"

 

"I don't know, but what is clear right now is that I want to take you out"

 

"Where are you taking me out?"

 

"Let's just walk around, shop and eat, the usual" Chan shrugged, joining Woojin and laying his back down his bed and looking him straight in the eyes.

 

Woojin leaned in and Chan instinctively closed his eyes, Woojin kissed Chan's noseand smiled caressing the lose strand of Chan's hair and twirling it with his fingers.

 

Chan's smile grew as he opens his eyes, pulling Woojin closer and giving the elder a sweet and soft kiss on the lips that made Woojin's heart skip a beat at the sudden turn of the atmosphere.

 

Woojin pulled back while gasping air, as he pulls his body and sit while looking down on Chan who's sprawled up on his bed.

 

"Are we just going to kiss or are we finally going out?"

 

"After you gave me a kiss, I don't think staying indoors is actually a bad idea" Chan said teasingly while wiggling his eyebrows, Woojin glared at him and proceeded to hit him with his pillow when Chan decided to lean himself again on Woojin.

 

-/-

 

"You know this feels nice" Woojin uttered as the two of them walk around the cold and gloomy night of Hongdae while their hands are intertwined together.

 

"The what?"

 

"Just you and me, walking around with this kind off atmosphere" Woojin replied, squeezing both of their hands together.

 

"Yeah I know, if only we could spend more time with each other without school and sport activities hindering us" Chan added and looked at Woojin.

 

"I love you, you know"

 

"Of course I know you idiot, who's a normal person who would say I love you instead of saying hello first during phone calls?" the elder joked.

 

"So you don't like it when I say I love you to you?" Chan teased back that made Woojin blush and attempted to remove his hands with Chan but Chan gripped the hold of their hands tighter.

 

"What? Why are you blushing? Don't you like it?"

 

Woojin just looked at him and pursed his lips, not wanting to answer Chan's questions but that made Chan stop in the middle of the streets in attempt to properly look at Woojin and wait for his answer.

 

“We’re blocking the way Chan-ah” Woojin mentioned, looking around their surroundings and the people are moving into the other sides between the two to avoid bumping them.But Chan, the stubborn Chan that made Woojin fell inlove doesn’t even want to move and is looking at him straight into the eye.

 

Woojin sighed and decided to let his lips crash into the pink and soft lips of the Australian boy, making him freeze because of the sudden action. Woojin taking an advantage, untangled his hands with Chan and walked forward leaving Chan who’s still not back on his right senses.

 

Woojin just chuckled while looking at his boyfriend catch up to him after a few seconds, his cheeks blushing whether from the coldness of the night or the kiss he had given him.

 

But either ways the couple spent the few hours strolling up on the streets before the fact that they would be busy for Woojin’s midterms and Chan’s next soccer match in Hongkong, but with the two’s sly movements towards each other? What could honestly go wrong?

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for more fics, kudos and feedbacks are highly appreciated since I love seeing all of you leave comments and stuff. So much love, 爱.


End file.
